Take No Prisoners
by Ififall
Summary: Clay gets irritated when Liam interferes with his relationship with Mason...


A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

Mason was now Asleep. Just how Clay liked him. It was easier to gaze at him from here. Without being labelled as **Obsessive, stalker-ish, or creepy**. Mason's parents had been out of town. Neither Guy had pressured the other for sex. Mason, was effortlessly shy. Clay couldn't seduce anyone to save his life.

Mason had been showing him around the house. They'd been watching Old Black and White Fifties movies. Clay was holding Mason tightly by the waist. They'd been watching Daphne Du Maurier's Rebecca. By the time the scorned rejected last Wife had found out the truth, Clay and Mason were making out. Clay was inching towards Mason's trousers and Mason had suddenly got up asking or at that point telling Clay they could watch the ending in his room.

* * *

Hours later, Clay still **didn't know** what the ending of Rebecca was.

* * *

All he was certain about, was that Mason was way too cool, too special and far too amazing to let go. When he'd met Mason at Sinema, he was sure that this was going to be a fling. Clay had a minimum wage job and still lived with his **Daddy**. Mason was a Straight A student living with his parents and getting ready for a Prestigious college. They weren't meant to make sense.

Mason had asked Clay to meet his parents, but he'd always come up with a lame-arsed excuse. Work, non existent made up friends, or that a Plumber had to fix his drains and he couldn't make it. He'd done his research on the Hewitt family. Both of his Parents were college sweethearts, both Graduates, had fantastic jobs and created a house that Clay stared at in awe everytime he came in.

* * *

He was just scared that he wouldn't fit in with Mason's family. And Poor Mason would never be able to be around Daddy. Clay couldn't even tell Daddy that he made friends outside his own race. There was no way he was inviting "Ethnic" people around to Daddy's place. Mason was the cutest Guy he'd ever seen, but he couldn't endanger him in that way.

No-one could ever please Clay's Daddy.

He tried to focus on something positive, like way Mason had clung on to him for Dear life when they fucked. The way Mason had groaned when Clay rubbed his tip. The way his breath tickled his ear when he was close to exploding. The Senior was louder than Clay had imagined. Loud was good, it gave him confidence.

* * *

He was stroking Mason's bare back, when Mason's phone rang. He twisted Clay's hand away, ruining the moment. Clay rolled to the side as Mason woke up and started looking for his phone.

"Here it is" Clay said gently throwing the phone to him.

"Thanks...Hey Liam...yeah I'll get...Oh right..." Masosn said.

* * *

Clay watched his Boyfriend get up Quickly and start looking for clothes. That's when he knew that that ass-hole was here. It was typical Liam. Always showing up when he wasn't wanted...well, when Clay didn't **want him**. To make things easier, Clay had tried in the past to talk to Liam about School, or computers or Computer games. But none of that worked,

"I thought you said Liam was a Gamer?" Clay had asked his boyfriend one day.

"He is, he's just been in a bad mood lately" Mason said.

* * *

That excuse seemed to stick until Clay had followed Liam around for a couple of Days. He was happy with his friends and family. It was only when he saw Clay that his face turned into thunder. He knew then that Liam had an issue with him. He was determined to push it to the side and ignore it. But Liam didn't help matters when he knocked on the door today.

"Clay, put your shirt on" Mason whispered.

Clay did so just before, Mason opened the door. Liam walked into Mason's room like he owned it.

* * *

"Hi Liam!" Clay said cheerfully.

"Hmm...Mason let's go, Scott's expecting us"

"You could have given me a Heads up" Mason said.

* * *

"I did three hours ago. **Check** your phone" Liam said glaring at Clay.

Clay turned away and starting typing on his phone. He wasn't texting anyone., He just needed a distraction. He could feel Mason walk over to him. He rubbed his shoulder.

"Clay, make yourself at home, no-one's coming in. There are drinks in the fridge. The Cookies that you love are on the top shelf..."

* * *

"You're trusting him here?" Liam asked. You barely know him...Clay get your ass up. I'm not leaving you in my Best friends house"

"It's up to Mason" Clay said, still clenching Mason's quilt.

"Not today it isn't. Get up!" Liam ordered.

* * *

Cursing under his breath Clay got up half Naked and looked for his trousers. Mason said nothing, they both knew that no-one could reason with Liam when he acted like a total ass-wipe. He got his belongings and let Liam march him out to the door.

"I'm watching you, **you weirdo** " Liam muttered as Clay stepped out of The Hewitt's house.

* * *

Clay nodded and walked away in silence, unable to tell the disturbed Teenager that he'd been watching him too...


End file.
